


a tale heard in a tavern.

by reyess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Armor, Crossover, Fantasy, Multi, Swords, The Scourge, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, armour, light Violence, not sure how else i should tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyess/pseuds/reyess
Summary: "Sit tight around the table, because I have a story to tell you of the great warrior Jack Morrison. He was braver than anyone I've ever seen. I'm sure you won't want to get drunk to hear this, would you?" The great lightforged leaned back into his seat. Reinhardt was an old dranaei, hardened by war and years and years of protecting the Alliance. He'd hung up his armour long ago, but with the Burning Legion around he'd once again donned those heavy shoulder plates marred with the tides of war."It started back when the Scourge tried to take us over, when Horde and Alliance had to stop butting heads for a short time to keep everything together so Azeroth wouldn't fall. Even if they want us dead, they don't want the land dead." He took a long sip of the glass in his hand, leaning forward."It all began a long, long time ago..."





	a tale heard in a tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing about something i adore? Yeah  
> warning my knowlege is a little rusty. please ask me for art of this au its called manawatch ill do literally anything request related and post it in the following chapter. ill do characters that arent even in the story yet  
> ok quick run down: the scourge could technically be lined up with the omnic crisis so thats funky. youll learn more ok ok  
> i know some of you may want roadrat instead but its better than the other rairpairs i shove my rat boy into. love that man!

" **Lok-Narash!"** it had shouted, waving its mace in the air as it charged to Jack. The orc slammed it down full force onto the dirt and watched as soil and grass flew, making the human jolt back. Though, he remained at the ready, screaming as he swung his sword into the soft of belly and watched green blood splatter on the ground. The orc hauled the mace up and swung once more, though just missed as the warrior ducked. Jack took this second to dive the blade into its chest, watching the great beast tumble backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud. He climbed onto the orc and yanked the sword out, rummaging through the body in search of anything that may be useful to him. A few coins of silver was all he could find, letting them drop with small  _clinks_ into a satchel he had. Jack had lots of gold, and would often exchange silver coins for gold in replacement to save space, to keep himself from being encumbered from the weight. He wasn't immortal after all.

He took a few steps back and let the sword fall into its holster on his back, green blood dripping off the tip of the steel and landing at the puddle on his feet. Jack rose a hand, grunting as he was suddenly grappled with sharp talons and carried off. Intended, of course. Morrison grabbed onto the feathers of the beast and hauled himself to a seating position on its back, earning a caw from the great griffin. Jack was used to the erratic flapping, the constant rise and fall as they flew over forests and trees. A massive wall of a castle loomed in the distance, illuminated in the golden glow of the sun. Elywnn looked beautiful under the light, leaves stirring between the wind and animals frolicking through the woodland. Murlocs, wolves, bears, the normal stuff. Nothing that wasn't easy to take down. 

They turned downwards, flying through the great doors of the castle and into a roost. The griffin landed with another great cry, Jack hopping off into the hay covered nest and gritting his teeth as green blood mixed with straw. It wasn't a pretty sight, and the flight master cringed as well. 

"Got an orc, huh?" Dungar said, eyeing the drying blood as Jack scratched a few fingers on the griffins beak. He glanced back, giving him a partial glare that kind of just meant he wanted to be alone. "Alrighty." Jack patted the griffin and walked off, taking quick and proud steps as he made his way down the stone stairs. Jack was not generally the center of attention. Just because of his rank he wouldn't call himself popular, even if he was a commander of sorts. He just fought and killed, as usual, controlled the Horde and the Scourge in Elwynn and around to avoid any disturbance of those training, of those working to become stronger, and the normal residents who didn't wish to use a blade. Most would often say the cooks and the tailors here were useless, but Jack would often retaliate back. He wasn't selfish, of course.

Well... he hoped not.

Morrison had been working directly in Stormwind ever since he'd managed to flee from the Scarlet Crusade. After pleading for his life at the feet of a guard and being dragged directly to the king, Light bless him, he was accepted into the ranks hesitantly after showing his skills. This wasn't brought without great loss, though. He knew Gabriel, who fought side by side with him during the first few Scourge outbreaks. But as he was torn away by the ranks and pulled from his side and taken to god knows where, Jack ran. He ran so far, too far, until he came across a group of horsemen. They captured him on sight after seeing his apparel.

Now? He was changed. He saw the world a lot differently and in a new shade of light. Part of him knew that Gabriel was still alive somewhere. He could  _feel_ it. 

He made his way through the winding streets of Stormwind, eyeing down the different races that milled about and ignoring the harsh whispers of the old who knew  _w_ _hat_ he was. A monster? Maybe so. Maybe he had innocent blood stained on his hands from the path he so blindly followed wishing to please his mother. Jack had always been a mommas boy, hadn't he? Besides the point. His current mission was to regroup with his squad. Morrison was a commander, but this mission demanded a small group. He broke into a jog, making his way over the canals, through the Cathedral Square and down the stairs to the harbour. There waited Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Jesse, Genji, Angela. They all had their backstories, all had their reasons for working under the Alliance. It was probably hard to understand a Blood Elf working beneath the king, but Genji did regardless. He mentioned something about a tough backstory and then shut down afterwards. Any pressing resulted in... violence. 

"So, Jack, where do we begin?" Ana queried, steepling her fingers and glancing over to the warrior. He let the sword clunk against the ground as he stared out at the boat waiting for them. 

"We just need to fight off some Scourge over at the Eastern Plaugelands. Said they found heavy Scourge activity in the area. Located Death Knights. The Scarlet Crusade is a bit of a pain to deal with, but with how fast they said their ranks are thinning I think it's about time we step in." Jack was stern about his orders, arms crossing as he started to lead the group to the boat. 

"Is this some kinda' reunitin' mission with your killer pals, Jack?" McCree quipped, earning a harsh slap upside the head from Amari. He shouted in protest, but only earned a stern glare from his superior. The wolf - or, human right now - growled low in his throat, though it went ignored as the older soldiers hopped into the boat. Genji stepped past the wolf, giving him a side-eye.

"They do not care if one fights," is all the blood elf says, before stepping onto the boat. Of course, the Horde member had to be the one to tell him off. Jesse scoffed and sat down on the edge of the boat, legs dangling off the side of the slowly swaying vehicle. "You should not rest, you may fall." And there was Genji going off again, McCree just swinging the other way so his feet were facing inwards. He glared back at the blood elf, who seemed calm as all ever. The worgen growled once more.

Jack was off somewhere else, curled up in a bed indoors as to maybe get some rest. He hadn't slept in a while, fear of nightmares and what not, so he would try and rest now. He had discarded his armour somewhere else in the room, sword lying around and the door shut. He was wrapped up in blankets, body cold and shaking. The Crusade really  _had_ traumatized him. He was so afraid of the Scourge and yet he fought it every single day. It made his face go white and his fingers twitch with hidden anxieties. He felt the panic rise and fall with every second passing, with every shift of the boat as it rode out into the great sea. Jack's hands began to shake as he let darkness overtake him, a sigh leaving his lips. This was all too much.

* * *

 

"Jack," Gabriel purred, stirring the warrior from his unrestful sleep and into a sudden upright. He glanced over at the man he loved so dearly, sitting there in the boat. Like the Scourge had never happened, like when they were young, training to be the best together with wooden swords. A small whimper escaped Morrison as he fell into his lover's arms. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. It's fine. I promise you. I'm here now, you're safe." The voice was calming as it always had been, a gentle hum that felt like honey running down his body. He relished back in the warmth again and tears began rolling down his face.

Maybe this was all too good to be true.

"W-where have you been? I missed you so much." Jack gripped onto his shirt tightly, unable to stop sobbing. He felt younger, skin brighter, like he was in training. He was so, so happy. For once everything seemed okay.

"Training," was all Jack got in response, and a chill ran down his spine. No, just an ice cold finger. He glanced up to meet sunken eyes that had a bright blue glow, paled skin that looked absolutely dead. "To become  ** _stronger than you."_**

Jack awoke in a cold sweat, a scream leaving him. He burst into tears, gripping his hair tightly as he shook and sobbed. Nobody seemed to really notice him over the crashing waves outside, over the surging of the boat that told him they were going through a storm. He bawled through the rips of rain that hit the outside, silencing everything under a blanket of sound. He hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> b4 u pummel me about lore trust me i got this  
> rein is currently a normal dranaei in this, genji found shen-zin su, mccree was a worgen before gilnaes really  
> genji is a belf, rein is a dranaei, mccree is a worgen, torb is a dwarf, the rest are human. this is technically strike commander jack


End file.
